Push
by holycitygirl
Summary: What are any of my fics about really? Steven doesn't let Jackie leave him. Short (not too short) and sweet (happy ending anyone?).


Title: Push  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any 70's characters. Just my own imagination.  
  
  
  
Summary: Hyde and Jackie POV. Jackie doesn't leave because Hyde doesn't let her. What do they do all summer?  
  
  
  
Song Credit: Matchbox Twenty's Push.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough.  
  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in,  
  
And I don't know if I've ever been really loved,  
  
By a hand that's touched me,  
  
And I feel like something's gonna give,  
  
And I'm a little bit angry.  
  
  
  
"Jackie you can't leave" Hyde stormed after her as she walked out of Donna's house and out to the cab that was going to take her to the airport. Away from Point Place for the summer. Away from Steven Hyde.   
  
"Watch me Steven", she huffed back reaching for the doorknob and pulling just as he pushed re-closing it and maneuvering around her small body to put a physical barrier between her and freedom. She couldn't believe him. How dare he cheat on her, tell her he loved her, expect her to forgive him and then not even give her time get away and see if she could.   
  
"Running away isn't going to solve our problems." He spoke logically. He spoke as if she were being an unreasonable child.   
  
"Who said that is what I am trying to do?" she spat back. She was so angry with him. For hurting her, for making her love him. At least with Kelso she always knew what she was headed for. A fall. But with Steven she had hope. Hope that maybe this time she would get to be happy. He would never promise her anything he wouldn't give. So much for that.  
  
"SO that is it. We are over. Is that what happens when you love somebody? Is it? Cause I'm kind of new at this and I didn't know you bothered having all these emotions just so you could throw them away."  
  
"I didn't throw them away Steven. You did." He got that look on his face. The sorry look that melted some of Jackie's walls of icy indifference every time he gave it. He got the look and opened his mouth. She guessed to apologize for the 200th time but then he didn't. He grabbed her bag and threw it across the room.   
  
  
  
Well, this ain't over, no, not here,  
  
Not while I still need you around.  
  
You don't owe me, we might change,  
  
Yeah, we just might feel good.  
  
  
  
He was tired of this bullshit. He had made a mistake. A mistake that he would never make again. Because he knew now that even if Jackie and Kelso were doing something behind his back that it wouldn't have helped. He would still be head over heels for Jackie Burkhart. She would still be too good for him and it still wouldn't matter. He needed her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her haughty selfish ways. And he needed that vulnerable girl who loved him and needed him to take care of her. To make her smile, to make her laugh and to shoot her off her high horse when need be. So he had lost that ability when he hurt her. She didn't smile much anymore when he was around and the only laughing was sarcastic. But he could get that ability back. If she would only stay he could make it up to her.   
  
"You are not leaving," he said calmly. Staring into her flabbergasted eyes.   
  
"You just threw my bag across the room."  
  
"You are not leaving," he repeated again zen-ly.  
  
"You ARE INSANE"  
  
"Well maybe so - but you are not leaving. You are going to stay here and we are going to work through our issues and I don't care if you make me jump through hoops all summer -whatever - but you aren't leaving".   
  
"What about Michael?" she challenged.  
  
"I'm over it. I know you don't really want him. You love me. Now go unpack. We can begin my punishment immediately if you like."  
  
She looked at him like she wasn't going to take him up on the offer for a minute. Then she smiled evilly. She walked to the staircase retrieved her bags and then turned around.   
  
"Why couldn't you have realized that two weeks ago?"   
  
  
  
I wanna push you around,  
  
Well, I will,  
  
Well, I will,  
  
I wanna push you down,  
  
Well, I will,  
  
Well, I will,  
  
I wanna take you for granted,  
  
I wanna take you for granted,  
  
Yeah, yeah, well, I will.  
  
  
  
It had been one hell of a summer so far Jackie thought. An entire summer of agreeable Steven. Let's go to the mall Steven. Sure. Let's read celebrity magazine out loud to each other. Whatever you say. Let's watch the Donnie Osmand special on T.V. Can we honey? It was good times. Steven was being a prince. And as much as she thought she would get tired of it after awhile -it hadn't happened yet. It was just nice to see him squirm.   
  
"I wish there were dances in the summer" she stated causing Steven to look up from the magazine he was leafing through.   
  
"Me too. Hell if they had twenty four hour discos we could go and never leave." He deadpanned. She laughed. So maybe he wasn't squirming as much as he was sarcastically going along. It was still fun. They had spent weeks just talking and at least in her case learning to trust him again.   
  
"So what is Farrah Faucet Majors beauty secret?" Jackie inquired. He blanched and hesitantly read aloud  
  
"Lemon juice rinses and chilled cucumber slices for day after late night party puffy eyes."  
  
She laughed again.   
  
  
  
  
  
She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me,  
  
Like I'm a little untrusting,  
  
When I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya,  
  
And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me.  
  
You couldn't stand to be near me,  
  
When my face don't seem to want to shine,  
  
'Cause it's a little bit dirty.  
  
  
  
"It is just a weekend Steven" Jackie insisted.   
  
"Yeah a weekend you didn't tell me about until Friday after General Hospital went off". He couldn't believe this. They were making such progress and now she was trying to run again. How many "Is he the one" quizzes did he have to pass before she would forgive him?   
  
"It slipped my mind."  
  
"Bull shit"  
  
"Steven"  
  
Fine -God fine. Whatever. He couldn't force her to stay. If she wanted to go off on some girls weekend with Donna -then what was he going to do about it. Sulk. That was the answer. Sulk and some other manly word for pout. Brood -yeah that was it. He was going to sulk and brood all weekend. And throw darts at pictures of ABBA albums. Perky foreign sons a' bitches.  
  
"Steven" she approached at his sulking position by the washer.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll be back Monday. I promise."  
  
He looked at her skeptically. But knew that not trusting her would get him back to square one. "Fine" But he didn't have to look happy about it.   
  
She started to leave again, handing her bag to the waiting Donna. She turned around at the last minute though and ran over to him smiling strangely.   
  
"You wanna kiss me goodbye?"  
  
He was kissing her before she finished the question. He spent the rest of the weekend dreaming of it.  
  
  
  
Well, don't just stand there, say nice things to me,  
  
'Cause I've been cheated, I've been wronged,  
  
And you, you don't know me,  
  
Yeah, well, I can't change.  
  
I won't do anything at all.  
  
  
  
"And then Donna said that I didn't know how to share - just because I wouldn't let her use my hairbrush. I mean it isn't my fault she forgot hers. Why should my brush have to be punished? It is not use to her Amazon hair. It is imported from Italy. They don't have carrot tops there. " She rambled. She had had the worst weekend ever. Really Donna was great but what had she been thinking leaving Steven. Especially after that kiss. She missed him and she wanted to know he had missed her too. She looked at him expectantly. He was staring at her lips.  
  
"That is what you get for leaving me," he stated, earning a look and an arm slap.  
  
"I shouldn't have"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I missed you."  
  
He pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and conveyed all he was feeling. She knew he wanted to know if they were good again.   
  
"I missed you too."  
  
She leaned in for another kiss and she knew they were.   
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, but don't bowl me over.  
  
Just wait a minute, well, it kinda fell apart,  
  
Things get so crazy, crazy.  
  
Don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby, baby.  
  
  
  
"We can stop," He offered after they had been making out for about 15 minutes. I mean he was all about being noble -but he had missed her. Not just this weekend but all summer. He had missed kissing her. So he gave himself 15 perfect minutes before offering.  
  
"I don't want to"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Shut up Steven"   
  
He began to protest but she pushed him down. Oh well -he promised her she could have her way. So it looked like neither one of them was going anywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh god -I don't even remember writing this. I have no idea why I didn't post it already. I guess because I didn't remember. Anyway -the usual - please review. Hope everybody is having a wonderful summer. I'm going home for the weekend (to see a Matchbox Twenty concert, strangely enough) so I will leave you alone for a while. See ya! 


End file.
